Seducing is a Useful Tool
by cloudykristi
Summary: A simple chase around Ikebukuro leads to a plan of seducing a certain bartender. Shizaya.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. Thank you all. ^_^ And I deeply apologize for my 'creative' title.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Possible OOC-Ness**

**Disclaimers: Me? Own Durarara! Naaaw. But if I did...-imagines hardcore Shizaya lemon- kufufu~**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. Well, if a certain blond bartender was chasing after an informant with a vending machine raised above his head with his hands that would certainly count as a normal day in the urban city, right?<p>

"Izaya-kuuuuun!" Shizuo growled between clenched teeth, biting down on his cigarette. He was trying to find a perfect aim to throw the vending machine at Izaya, who had his usual mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Come back here so I can rip that fucking grin off your face!"

"Then catch me, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said mockingly. Normally, if you were being chased and threatened by Shizuo Heiwajima, you would be scared shitless, no doubt. But to Izaya, being chased by the bartender was seriously a waste of his time.

Izaya looked back, quite surprised that Shizuo was quickly catching up to him. It seemed like the blond really wanted to dispose him once and for all. He passed Russia Sushi, giving Simon a rushed greeting. Shizuo, who was almost ready to give the final blow to his enemy, was suddenly stopped by the black Russian.

"Fighting is no good, Shizuo," Simon wisely said, pissing off the shorter of the two.

"Damn it, move Simon!" Shizuo shouted angrily. Have you ever felt like when you were so close to getting something you always wanted, but the chance all went away like a wisp of spoke? How frustrating is that? Very. And that is how Shizuo felt. The man hurled the vending machine with all his might, not even knowing where it landed. He ran away from Simon, wishing Izaya was crushed under all that metal. But the sight of seeing a running Izaya just a meter away from the hurled item made Shizuo furious. The bartender took the cigarette out of his mouth, snapped it in half, and dropped it in front of his foot, squishing the cigarette with the tip of his shoe. Shizuo looked around quickly and saw a lamp post. He ran up to it and pulled it until the lamp post was completely off the ground, now in the hands of the dangerous man.

"I'm not going to let you get away this time, you stupid flea!"

* * *

><p>Izaya chuckled in victory after he was sure he was completely out of sight from Shizuo. However, he knew that the persistent man will soon catch up. Izaya looked around. It seemed as if he was in the abandoned part of Ikebukuro. The informant looked in all directions trying to find which way to go. He was surrounded by many allies, which were so dark he didn't even know where he will end up. Heck, he didn't even know which ally he came from.<p>

"And I ran too far..." Izaya sighed, rubbing his temples.

"IZAYA-KUUUUUUUUN!" a very familiar voice called from afar, startling Izaya from his thoughts. He frantically looked for a good ally to run to, and he picked the one in the northeast. He ran and ran until he felt his body slam into a brick wall, making him stumble back on his rear end.

_ Fuck, I picked the wrong one!, _Izaya mentally cursed. The unfortunate man had picked the one with the dead end. He never knew the day would come when he would actually get killed by Shizuo's own hands. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fu-_

"Izaya-kuuuun..." Shizuo's voice, only a few feet behind Izaya, called out in an eerie tone. Izaya turned around, looking at the bartender's face, who had victory and hatred written all over his face. Izaya gulped, his grin still managing to stay on his face. Why the hell did he leave his knife at home? Even the backup?

"Now, now Shizu-chan-" Izaya said, raising his hands up in defense. However, he was interrupted when Shizuo ran up to him in an incredible speed. Unfortunately, Izaya made the wrong move by taking a step backwards, his back pressing against the wall he slammed into earlier. Shizuo was now in front of him, placing his hands on the wall besides Izaya's head, preventing him from leaving. Izaya felt a cold drop of sweat fall slowly down his face. He totally didn't expect this happening.

"Finally," Shizuo hissed. Izaya felt Shizaya's hot breath fanning on his face. "After all those damn years, I can finally kill you."

_ Shit…, _Izaya thought, muttering a small noise when he got an idea. The informant smirked.

"Wait," Izaya suddenly spoke up. "It's too hot in here." Shizuo almost tried to speak up, ready to punch the crap out of the informant. Izaya grinned and took of his jacket. While in the process of doing so, he purposely tugged his collar all the way to the edge of his right shoulder, showing off his milky white collar bone. A smug smirk formed on his lips as he saw his so-called enemy blush into a shade of pink.

Shizuo shook his head, trying to get rid of the warmth from his face. "Now-"

"Wait!" Izaya said once again, pissing off the blond. Izaya raised his hand to touch Shizuo's hair. The black-haired male purposely stroked it as if he was trying to lightly brush something off of the blond tuft of hair. "There, all better!" Izaya then flashed a warm, bright yet somewhat fake smile that brought the warmth and the pink shade back into Shizuo's face.

"T-the hell you think you're doing?" Shizuo snapped, surprised from the sudden contact.

"What? You didn't like how I was trying to get a leaf out of your hair?" Izaya whined innocently, pouting. He widened his chocolate brown eyes adorably, making Shizuo's own pair of golden eyes widen itself. The blond male cursed and placed his hand under his nose, trying to stop a nosebleed from coming out.

"W-what are you-" Shizuo started to say, but was stopped when Izaya brought his face closer to his.

"Just one more thing..." Izaya cooed quietly yet seductively. Shizuo calmed down, staring in those brown eyes he hated so much, yet he couldn't turn away. As Izaya went closer and closer, Shizuo slowly closed his eyes, waiting for lips crashing on his own when suddenly, he felt something soft under his elbow. Shizuo opened his eyes, which widened in surprise when there was absolutely no one in front of him. The blond whipped his head around to find Izaya, his black parka back on, waving. Izaya had escaped.

"Thank you very much, Shizu-chan~" Izaya yelled back joyfully before he narrowed his gaze and ran away, leaving a frozen, shocked Shizuo. Finally realizing what happened, Shizuo trembled in rage. His voice then exploded throughout the urban city of Ikebukuro.

"**...IZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

* * *

><p><strong>And this has been my first fanfic.<strong>

**I fell in love with Durarara! ever since I saw the first episode. I finished the anime, and I am currently reading the Volume 4 of the light novel (Yes, I'm slow "OTL.) I am also obsessed with Shizaya. I love their love/hate relationship. xD**

**Reviews are very much welcome. Please no hate comments. Ja ne~**


End file.
